1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and more particularly, to an assembled notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A notebook computer, having the advantages of small size, lightweight, and portability, brings a lot of convenience or mobile users. The lightweight, small-sized, and portable notebook computer allows the users to access applications and word-processing at any place, and not to be bounded in front of a cumbersome desk. Generally speaking, a notebook computer fulfills the following requirements for the mobile users. First, the users are provided with convenience due to portability and being able to access everywhere. Actually, the notebook computer is most characterized by its portability. The meaning of portability is not only limited to being movable, but also means to utilize the notebook computer at any place. Secondly, the notebook computer is able to transmit information and display data immediately to fulfill the requirements of high efficiency meetings and high efficiency presentations. Thirdly, the notebook computer can be connected to various peripheral devices to expand functions of the notebook computer, and even replace the desktop computer. The requirements of function wise and quality wise are thus satisfied. In addition, the notebook computer has the advantages of saving space, having a beautiful design, having low energy consumption, and being free of radiation emission.
However, the price of a notebook computer is very expensive. With the same class of configuration, the price of a notebook computer is about one and a half times of that for a desktop computer. Furthermore, since the volume of the notebook computer is small, problem of poor heat dissipation frequently occurs. As a result, the functions of the notebook computer are limited, and cannot be a match for the desktop computer. In order to save occupied space, most of the notebook computers are designed in an all-in-one manner. Therefore, it is difficult to upgrade the hardware, and the users cannot upgrade the hardware by themselves according to their personal requirements, which can be easily done in a desktop computer. With the rapid development of computers, a notebook computer is usually replaced because of insufficient functions. A liquid crystal panel, adapted in the notebook computer as a display device, contributes to the advantages of the notebook computer, being small-sized, being lightweight, and being portable. Unfortunately, the liquid crystal display panel is one of the costly components to result in an expensive notebook computer. When the functions of system cannot meet the users requirements, most of the devices in the notebook computer are still usable, especially the liquid crystal display panel. It is thus very wasteful to replace the whole notebook computer.
As mentioned previously, a notebook computer can be carried conveniently by the users to provide the users with a mobile working environment. The users can utilize the notebook computer to transmit information and display data to improve the efficiency of meetings and presentations. In addition, the notebook computer can be connected to various peripheral devices to expand functions and even to replace a desktop computer. In other respects, the notebook computer is very expensive. The notebook computer is designed and fabricated in a small-sized and lightweight manner so as to be carried conveniently. Consequently, the heat dissipation problem is incurred to result in system functions of the notebook computer that are inferior to those of the desktop computer. Furthermore, when the system functions of the notebook computer cannot meet the users requirements, the users need to spend a lot of money to purchase a new notebook computer. At this time, most of the devices in the notebook computer are still usable. That means, replacing the whole notebook computer is not economical.